The treatment of infections due to Staphylococcus aureus was revolutionized in the 1940s by the introduction of the antibiotic penicillin. However, most strains of Staphylococcus aureus are now resistant to penicillin. In the early 1960s, a new type of penicillin antibiotic called methicillin was developed which was used to treat infections due to β-lactamase-producing strains of Staphylococcus aureus. 
‘MRSA’ which stands for methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus, is a type of Staphylococcus aureus that is resistant to the antibacterial activity of methicillin and other related antibiotics of the penicillin class. In addition to MRSA, emergence of almost untreatable vancomycin-resistant enterococci and the threat of transfer of glycopeptide resistance to Staphylococcus aureus have led to a new and unexpected public health problem in hospitals and the community.
Further, each year the human malaria parasite, Plasmodium falciparum, infects hundreds of millions of people and kills more than one million children under the age of five. Although progress towards a vaccine is being made, the lack of a commercially available vaccine and the increasing prevalence of resistance to most of the currently available antimalarials have intensified the need for new antimalarials and the identification of novel drug targets.
The intra-erythrocytic stage of P. falciparum (the stage of the parasite's lifecycle responsible for the morbidity and mortality associated with malaria) is observed to be reliant on the uptake of the water soluble vitamin pantothenic acid (Vitamin B5) which is phosphorylated by pantothenate kinase to coenzyme A. Many pantothenic acid analogues have been tested for their ability to inhibit parasite growth in vitro, and in a number of animal models of malaria; however, these have had limited success.
Accordingly, the discovery and development of new anti-multi-drug resistant bacterial agents therefore remains the need of the hour. Recently, novel N-acyl vinylogous carbamic (β-amido acrylic) acid containing molecule, CJ-15,801 was reported as an inhibitor of multiple-drug-resistant (MDR) Staphylococcus aureus strains.
In 2001, Sugie's group from Pfizer isolated the antibiotic CJ-15,801 from the fermentation broth of a fungus, Seimatosporium sp. CL28611.
References may be made to an article titled “CJ-15,801, a fungal natural product, inhibits the intra erythrocytic stage of Plasmodium falciparum in vitro via an effect on pantothenic acid utilization” by Kevin J. Saliba et.al in Molecular & Biochemical Parasitology 141 (2005) 129-131, discloses antiplasmodial activity of CJ-15,801 against P. falciparum. It is reported in the said article that CJ-15,801 differs from pantothenic acid only in that it has a double bond in place of a single bond between carbons 2 and 3 as shown in figure below, and the compound CJ-15,801 exerts its effect on the parasite by inhibiting the utilization of pantothenic acid by the parasite:

References may be made to an article titled “Copper-Mediated Synthesis of N-Acyl Vinylogous Carbamic Acids and Derivatives: Synthesis of the Antibiotic CJ-15,801” by Chong Han reports copper(I)-mediated coupling of amides with β-iodo-acrylates and acrylamides to prepare N-acyl vinylogous carbamates and ureas. The N-acyl vinylogous carbamic acid antibiotic CJ-15,801 and analogues is also prepared using this methodology (FIG. 1).
References may be made to an article titled “Synthesis of Imides, N-Acyl Vinylogous Carbamates and Ureas, and Nitriles by Oxidation of Amides and Amines with Dess-Martin” published in Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2005, 44, 5992-5997, by K. C. Nicolaou et.al discloses total synthesis of the cis isomer of antibiotic CJ-15,801 as given in FIG. 3. Accordingly, the process includes allylation of β-alanine followed by subsequent reaction of the resulting amino ester with D-(−)-pantolactone in refluxing toluene to obtain dial. This is followed by acetonide formation within diol to obtain a compound whose oxidation with DMP gave a mixture of the N-acyl vinylogous carbamates in cis and trans form in approximately 8:1 ratio, in favor of the cis isomer. The cis compound was converted into cis-CJ-15,801 by sequential cleavage of the acetonide (BiCl3) and allyl ester ([Pd(PPh3)4]) protecting groups (FIG. 2).
The prior art processes as described above for the synthesis of N-acyl vinylogous carbamic acids and derivatives including CJ-15,801 suffer from several drawbacks including being very long and strenuous routes for synthesis of the compound and involves the use of costly reagents which makes the process uneconomical. Further, the routes of synthesis of N-acyl vinylogous carbamic acids and derivatives thereof including CJ-15,801 in the prior art do not lead to pure isomers, adding a cumbersome step to the synthesis of separation or resolution of isomers.
To fulfill this need in the art, the present inventors disclose herein a simple and economical route for synthesis of a class of compounds belonging to amino acrylic acid including CJ-15,801 having both antibacterial and anti-plasmodium activity. It is also the object of the current invention to provide the process for the preparation of compounds which directly lead to the formation of pure-isomer of the desired compound.